Recently, with the rapid development of electronic technologies, functions of electronic devices, such as computers, laptop computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), navigation systems, smartphones, cellular phones, and so forth, have been diversified, and the currently released electronic devices offer various user interfaces (UIs) for user convenience. A UI may perform prompt and intuitive information delivery through simple manipulation. Thus, to allow users to conveniently use electronic devices, UI-related techniques have been actively developed.
Among UI techniques of the related art, a UI display-related technique includes displaying a manipulation unit on an entire screen or a partial screen once a user pops up the manipulation unit necessary for a work environment.
In addition, Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0041444 (Title: Method and Apparatus for Displaying Transparent Pop-up Including Additional Information Corresponding to Information Selected on Touchscreen, Inventor: Tae-Kyun Cho, Applicant: Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd., Publication Date: Nov. 9, 2011) is a technique related to UI display according to the related art, which discloses a technique for displaying a transparent pop-up including additional information corresponding to information located in the same area as the displayed pop-up without closing the displayed pop-up.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate UI display operations according to the related art and FIG. 2 illustrates a UI display operation according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 2, a UI display technique of the related art provides a screen for manipulation by a user as an entire screen or a partial screen, and the user has to close or move the provided manipulation screen to check data below the manipulation screen. For example, if the user desires to manipulate a brightness of a screen by pulling down a notification bar on the home screen as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the user may not check the home screen having the actually set brightness and thus may have to adjust the brightness again. Also, as shown in FIG. 2, if a pop-up menu is generated to change attributes of a square, the square is entirely or partially occluded, such that an additional operation of moving the pop-up menu is needed to check if a desired color is correctly reflected.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.